


Reflections

by Totalspiffage



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, explaining things to the inquisitor, mentions of pregnancy and sex, only brief mentions of the warden, whatever male warden you like it's open to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totalspiffage/pseuds/Totalspiffage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor has no idea of the connection Morrigan shared with the Hero of Ferelden before he sacrificed himself to kill the Archdemon. After asking about Kieran, she finally gets it. (Sacrificed Warden who romanced Morrigan but turned her down, human Kieran)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Request was for Inquisitor hearing about this history: Warden romanced Morrigan but turned her ritual down, she was already pregnant at the time, and he sacrificed himself.

“You knew the Hero of Ferelden?”

Morrigan paused a moment before answering calmly, “He was Kieran’s father.”

The elven inquisitor seemed to realize her gaffe and her brows knitted together, “I’m… I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

Morrigan smiled softly, “Why would you know? We were only involved for a time, and then… He gave himself to kill the Archdemon.”

She didn’t mention how she had begged him to lie with her that night, to complete the ritual so that his life could be spared. She didn’t mention the nights she spent in agony without him, the bitter realization that she’d already been with child when she’d asked

“So you’ve raised Kieran on your own?”

“Yes. He’s not the type of boy one would expect a woman like me to have, is that it?” Morrigan’s eyes twinkled, teasing Lavellan with a smirk.

Lavellan sighed, “I meant no offense. I was simply curious about your past. Forgive me. He seems like a fine young man. And you, a gifted teacher.”

“Yes, that he is. His father would have been so proud.” He really would have. He did always enjoy knowledge, with his habit of picking up bits of information all over Ferelden. She admired that about him. He had valued  _her_ knowledge as well, and asked for her input on many of his decisions. Unfortunately, he had ignored her pleas on the most important decision of all.

The two women watched the boy studying the plants for a moment. He was focused, and silence fell for a few seconds.

“I didn’t know him long,” Morrigan continued quietly, “But I can say that he was a good man. A brave man. Too noble for his own good, at times. But I did love him, and Kieran knows I did. Every day, he looks more like his father. Every day… I miss him a little more.”

Lavellan gently placed her wiry hand on Morrigan’s upper arm, as if to comfort. “Ir abelas, My friend.”

Morrigan looked at the elf, feeling her throat constrict and her eyes threaten to well up with unshed tears, and smiled back at her as well as she was able. “Ma serannas, Inquisitor.”


End file.
